


Maybe my One Day is Here

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Famous Liam, M/M, ordinary zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just had his heart broken by his now ex-boyfriend. He is struggling to get through high school while swearing off boys for the time being. Liam is trying to get through touring without any problems. But running into Zayn ruins every plan he has ever made. Featuring a Management that is just trying to protect Liam and Zayn. Larry which is what I interpret them as. And Niall who is just the captain of the ships.</p><p>ON HOLD UNTIL I HAVE TIME TO WRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Cuddles

The bus rocked side to side as it jumped off potholes. The rain pattered onto the windows, each raindrop racing the next to see who can reach the bottom of the window first. The outside world silent, except for the rain; which isn't surprising for any city at 1 am.

Zayn sat in the middle of the bus by himself. He was the last one on the bus, and he was getting off at the very last stop on the bus route. The tears had long stopped running down his face two stops ago, now all that remained were their tracks.

His boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, had broken up with him in the most selfish and stupidest way. He had told Zayn on their year anniversary that he was seeing someone more outgoing than Zayn.

“Hey, kid!” yelled the bus driver. “Your stop is here, time to get off.”

Zayn stood up and grabbed his bag and box of stuff from his ex’s house. All his loving memories fit inside an almost shoe sized box and a small backpack. It showed how much their relationship meant to the ex. But to Zayn, his heart felt like it could fill Big Ben with all the memories and things his ex left with Zayn.

“Thanks.” Zayn said quietly to the bus driver as he tossed his jacket over his backpack and box, trying to keep his only objects left from the ex from getting wet.

He stepped out into the pouring rain and the bus took off after he was off the bus. He slowly walked to his house a block away from where the bus stop was. He didn't care that the rain was messing up his hair; he had no one to look good for so why bother.

Once he arrived at home, he quickly let himself in and silently walked up to his room, not wanting to wake his parents up considering they didn't know he had left.

Once he got to his room he set the box and bag on his desk and snuck off into the bathroom he shared with his sisters. Once he brushed his teeth and got out of his wet clothes, he set a towel over his pillow so his pillows didn’t get wet from his hair and he put a new pair of boxers on and laid into bed and tried to sleep, even though his heart had shattered apart and was weeping in his chest.

Finally after 20 minutes he got up and grabbed his phone and started playing music to try and fall asleep.  
The song “Diana” by One Day started playing. His sisters, Doniya, Safaa, and Waliyah must have put the song on his phone when they had borrowed his phone to play games and must have downloaded the song onto it during that time.

He quickly skipped it and put on “Stay with Me” by Sam Smith and promptly fell asleep to Sam’s voice singing about needing someone who is meant to leave. 

 

Across the world Liam sat on his bed in the hotel and thought about home. He hadn’t been there is almost a year due to touring and promo all over. He missed his family and especially his sisters Nicola and Ruth. He honestly missed their teasing of him, even if he is too proud to admit it.

He knew that he and the rest of the guys were at their end due to each of them always having this look in their eyes during their song “Don’t Forget Where You Belong” and the fact calls home have become more frequent.  
Liam pulled the picture he had of him and his family from their music video “Story of my life” and set it on the nightstand by the bed. He had gotten one of the editors of the film to get him a small picture of the scene to bring with him on tour and another for his family to hang in their house. 

Suddenly a knock at the door jarred Liam from what he was thinking. 

He quickly stood up and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. His three other bandmates were standing in the hall, Harry holding pizza and Niall holding a few movies in his hands. Louis stood closest to the door, him obviously being the one to knock on the door.

“Open up Payno!” Louis yelled as he looked back at the door and was about the knock again.

Liam quickly opened the door before Louis can inflict what Liam call his Drama Queen mode where he just makes a nuisance of himself and everyone around him. It is funny to watch but painful to be around due to him dragging everyone within a five foot radius in and either mocking them or drawing them into his rant. 

“Finally.” Louis said, huffing out a huge breath after. “Thought you were going to make us wait hours to open up the door, be a little quicker next time.”

Louis patted Liam’s cheek and strolled into the room past Liam.

“Sorry about him.” Harry said following Louis into the room, almost like a lost puppy. “He wanted a giant band movie cuddle, and he’s not going to take no for an answer.”

“So you’re now stuck with us for the next 2 or 6 hours. Depending on how many movies we watch and how long we stay up for. We do have a concert tomorrow.” Niall said carrying the movies in and joining the other two boys on the single bed in the room, already making himself comfortable on Harry’s left.

Liam closed the door and grabbed one of the movies from the pile, which happened to be Grease, and set it in the DVD player he had hooked up to the TV earlier. Once it was in he grabbed the remote and sat on Niall’s left. Harry was really possessive of Louis and they don’t really like to see how far he will go to keep Louis to himself.

Once all the boys settle in and all had a slice of pizza they began the movie. Throughout the whole movie they pretended to be some of the characters from the movie. Louis was Sandy due to Harry wanting to be Danny, and Louis never said no to Harry. So Niall pretended to be every other girl in the movie and Liam was every other guy. They all sang the lines they knew and said the lines they could remember, Louis of course knowing all of them since this was his favorite movie. Each of them having a laugh whenever one of them messed up the line or something funny happened in the movie.

They watched two more movies until one by one they all knocked out on Liam’s bed. They all were tangled to the point you couldn't tell whose arm was whose and whose leg belonged to whom. And somehow they were all perfectly comfortable with the positions they were in. 

Louis and Harry had somehow ended up spooning, Niall then had a leg between both of theirs legs and his head on Liam’s chest. Liam’s head had somehow landed in Harry’s hair. It was just a very confusing pile that would make you scratch your head in wonder at how they ended up in the way they did. But somehow it just fits to all of them so much, considering their start wasn't like most bands.

Each of them dreamed that night. Louis dreamt of him and Harry, if they hadn’t been in a band and could be open about their relationship. Harry dreamt about Louis and how he looked when he wore his glasses or did anything remotely cute in his mind. Niall dreamt about his family back in Ireland and all the food he loved that his mom makes. And finally Liam dreamt about the perfect guy and what it would be like to have and hold him and to tell him he loves him.

If only it were possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Arts and Interviews

Zayn slept with sweet memories dancing through his mind, all of him and the ex. But every time they got to a part where they kissed he would wake up and remember that it’s over. This went on all night, him waking up at least 12 times.

Finally at 5 am he decided enough was enough and started getting ready for school. He first took a quick shower to wash away all the now bad memories and try to forget why he had cried. Once he did that he tried to quietly dry his hair and brush his teeth. 

He then walked back into his room and saw it was 5:30 and his bus to get to school arrives at 6. He quickly threw together his outfit for the day and quickly put it on and styled his hair to the way he wanted. He looked himself once in the mirror and decided he couldn’t look any worse and he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

He had 5 minutes to pack his lunch and grab a quick breakfast and race to the bus. He threw random snacks and an apple into a lunch bag and grabbed some pop tarts and raced out the door and locked it behind him. 

He made it with two minutes to spare for the bus to arrive. The other kid who rode the bus with him to school wasn’t there, not like he would. This kid is the epitome of a stoner, he skips school to get weed or to get high, or even sometimes shows up to school high. He is one of the few students that the school staff doesn’t care about, lets the do whatever they want as long as they don’t corrupt other students. 

Once Zayn was on the bus he pulled out his phone and headphones and put on some music to distract him from his mind. This bus would pass by his ex-boyfriend’s house and he would rather not face whatever happy memories that would creep into his mind.

Once the bus pulled up to the stop Zayn got off to get at school, he quickly rushed past all the people trying to get on and raced to get into the school before the bullies arrived. He safely made it into the building without a scratch and put all his books in his locker, save for his books for the first few periods and walked to the art room.

He waived hello to the art teacher, Mr. Matthews, and grabbed his art supplies and set to work on a new art project. He had at least 45 minutes of peace and quiet before other students would show up for art and he would have to leave for his history class on the other side of the building. 

He had started doing this after the art teacher noticed him getting to school so early and having nothing to do but sit in the library and read. So he invited Zayn to sit in the art room and work ahead on any project they were working on in class or even just draw anything he wanted. 

Zayn didn’t have Mr. Matthews this year due to their only being one art class you could take but he still did this every morning to try and relax before the stress of classes and tests would get to him. 

Art was his escape and right now Zayn needed all the help he could get in escaping from his dreams and anything that reminded him of his ex. His ex didn’t like Zayn’s drawings or artwork and rarely ever showed up to anything event related to Zayn’s art, so it wouldn’t remind him of his ex.

He started to draw an outline of some hooded figure in a black color pencil on the blank white paper, already having an idea for what to draw. He was going to draw some hooded figure walking down an abandoned alley with some random shadow partially in the foreground following this hooded figure. 

Suddenly a hand slammed down onto Zayn’s table and he jumped. He followed the hand up to see Mr. Matthews standing in front of the desk.

“What you drawing Zayn?” he asked looking at Zayn’s artwork.

“Just an idea that I want to roll with,” Zayn said looking back down at his art. He suddenly felt very nervous that the drawing wasn’t right, the person looked more blob-ish than anything, or that he shaded too much and made it look wrong.

“Looks really good,” said Mr. Matthews as he gave his artwork on more look over. “I just came over to tell you you might want to leave early because I have a few students coming in early to finish a few projects due today.”

Zayn nodded his head and the teacher walked away. He put his color pencils back in their case and put his artwork into the folder he always had in his bag for his artwork and zipped his bag shut.

He then walked out of the empty art room and into the crowded hallway. He visited his locker and threw his pencils and artwork folder inside so he wouldn’t lose them or break them by accident. Then he made his way to his first period class.

Just as he was about to turn down to the hallway leading to his classroom he heard the worst sound imaginable.  
“Well, if it isn’t the gay goth?” said a deep voice that sound much like what Satan would sound like.

Zayn froze in his spot, knowing running would do no help and turning wouldn’t either. He already knew who this voice belonged to; turning to them would cause more pain than anything. The voice belonged to Jack Naylor, a senior with a vendetta against Zayn after Jack’s sister tried to get with Zayn and he turned her down. Now Jack and his two other friends would hurt Zayn for not getting with Jack’s sister, even if they knew he was gay.

“Think he deserves to be taught a lesson for trying to hide from us.” Said Jack’s friend Michael, one of Zayn’s other bullies.

“Better not scream,” Jack whispered into Zayn’s ear. “Wouldn’t want to be beat up more, would you?”

 

 

Back in Liam’s hotel room all the boys were just starting to wake up. Someone was pounding on Liam’s door and hadn’t stopped for the last 20 minutes.

Liam slowly got out of bed and walked very slowly to the door. The pounding increasing as he grew closer to the door, not helping the headache he had.

Liam opened the door and silenced all the knocking the person had done.

On the other side of the door was Paul, the boy’s tour bodyguard and dad. His face was as red as his fist and he looked like every ounce of patience had left his body hours ago. Liam decided not to make a joke or anything to cause Paul to be angry at him.

“Have you seen the other boys?” Paul asked in an angry sort of tone. “They aren’t in their rooms and I don’t want to think they got kidnapped through the night by some crazy fan or something equally ridiculous.”

“Yeah, they’re in here. We decided last night to have a movie marathon and we all just fell asleep.” Liam said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Good. Tell them you guys have an interview in an hour and management wants to talk to you guys before you do the interview.” Paul told Liam, the red almost all gone from his face.

“What does management want to talk to us about?” Liam asked, he was interested in what management wanted from them. They only did this if something big happened recently or someone did something wrong, but social media hasn’t blown up recently so Liam had no idea what they wanted. 

“Hell if I know half of the things management does and why. I’ll be back in 25 minutes for all of you.” Paul said and left.

Liam closed the door and walked back to where his bed was. The boys had shifted without him there into and even more intricate position that is very hard to describe and confusing to see. He grabbed the quilt they all were laying on and yanked on it.

The sudden motion below them woke the boys up very quickly. Each of them waking with a start and accidentally hitting one another on, either on their legs or heads.

“What was that for?” Niall asked, his Irish accident coming out very strong due to just waking up.

“We have an interview in about an hour and we leave in 20 minutes. We have to talk to management before the interview.” Liam told the half-asleep boys.

“Why does management want to talk to us?” Harry asked Liam, his arm curling protectively around Louis’ waist.   
“I don’t know and neither does Paul.” Liam told Harry with honest eyes. “Now get out of my room and go back to yours so we can get ready and leave, I’d rather not be late to see management.”

The boys all left Liam’s room and went back to their own, Niall to his and Louis and Harry to theirs. They all got dressed and met up outside Liam’s room just as Paul was walking to Liam’s room.

“Good, everyone is ready. There are a few fans outside but you are not to approach them, we have to get you to the studio. Once the interview is done you’ll be allowed to meet fans. And the rest of security is downstairs to get you in the van and others are at the studio to get you guys in. Any questions?” Paul explained to the guys.

None of the boys spoke up so Paul led all of them to the elevator and down to the lobby and out the back to the van waiting for them. Louis got in first and then Harry, Niall sat in the middle with Liam and Paul sat up front with the driver.

Louis and Harry spent the trip cuddling and gave each other simple very loving kisses. Niall spent the time playing a game called Irish me Lucky on his phone. And Liam spent the time on twitter looking at random fan accounts and following a few.

Once the boys got to the place where the interview was held they all got out of the van and were rushed inside the building. They were dragged to a large room where Lou and Caroline were with their outfits for the interview were. Lou grabbed Louis and Niall while Caroline dragged Harry and Liam to get into their outfits. Halfway through they switched boys and within 20 minutes they were all ready.

The boys’ management walked in just as Lou finished with Liam’s hair and he sat next to the other boys on the couch.

One of the people from management, Harvey, pulled a few papers out of his briefcase and handed one of the papers to each boy. On the paper was a contest for fans to meet them backstage at a concert on their upcoming tour.

“You need to learn the basics of the contest and at some point in the interview bring it up so fans can get started. It ends in two weeks and all submissions have to state who helped and why they want to meet you guys,” said Harvey.

“And up to four people can do this project as long as the fourth is someone who is over 18.And it can be artwork, parodies of your guy’s songs, and other such works and one winner from each country will be picked,” said another member of the management team, Raoul. “Any questions?”

After none of the boys asked any questions the management team left but after a few seconds Raoul ran back in to tell the boys something.

“Harry and Louis are not allowed to sit by each other during this interview, the last interview when you sat together you both answered zero questions, and we don’t like that okay,” said Raoul before he left again.  
Louis looked up at Harry in fear because Management rarely ever separated them but when they did Louis always had inappropriate questions thrown his way that he never liked to answer.

“Harry,” Liam began. “I’ll sit by Louis and try to help him stay calm and force the questions away. Just try and not strangle the poor interviewer, it’s her job to ask those questions.”

“Fine, but don’t disturb a single hair on his head or there will be trouble to pay.” Harry said looking angrily at Liam.

Liam knew not to take it to heart, Harry is very protective of Louis seeing as Harry is the oldest at 19 and Louis is the youngest at 17 and it doesn’t help that Harry was like this before they were together. Liam knows Harry is a big softy and would never hurt anyone, unless they really hurt Louis, but he was always by Louis to make sure that never happened. Now that he didn’t have that luxury, he was worried about his small boyfriend.

Once it was figured out how they would sit all the boys looked over the contest and the rules and each picked a random fact about the contest they would share so at least half of the rules were said and they would say where to get the full rules and regulations for the contest.

A few minutes later a knock came form the door and a female worker with a headset on her head opened the door.

“It’s time, let’s go,” she said. 

She led them to the stage and brought them to the couch they were going to sit on and left them.

They boys situated themselves on the couch so it was Harry, Liam, Louis, then Niall, with Niall closest to the interviewer and Harry closest to the audience, so Louis was near the center and could be protected by all the boys.

A girl in a nice business type outfit got on the stage and sat down in the chair that was across from the boys. She had a small notebook with all the questions in there and was looking them over one more time before the interview started. 

“We’re rolling in 5…4…3…2…1”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be whenever I am free to write and have time to edit and post. So most likely every weekend there will be one update unless I have a major test or finals.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Rooms

Zayn slowly turned around and looked into Jack’s eyes. He was standing right in front of Zayn and had his fists drawn up by his sides.

Suddenly he pulled one of his fists back and hit Zayn in his stomach. It caused the air to rush out of him in shock.

As Zayn bent over to clutch his stomach Jack swung his other fist up and hit Zayn in his face causing him to fall on his back and slam him head onto the ground. He felt a crunch like feeling and some wetness under his head.

Suddenly there was a weight dropped on his waist and he felt punch upon punch come down on his chest and face. Then all of a sudden the weight was gone.

Then there were multiple kicks coming from all sides of him. Each kick send him spiraling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss that just seemed to welcome him and beckon him in.

“What are you boys doing?” a voice yelled from a distance.

The kicks stopped and Zayn heard three people running down the hall away from where the voice was.

“Are you okay?” the voice asked him. They shook him but he was so deep in the darkness he couldn’t feel a thing.

Then the noise and everything from the outside quieted and Zayn slipped into darkness, welcoming it with open arms. 

 

A steady beep is the first thing Zayn hears when the darkness begins to lighten; that and a quiet squeak of wheels and the distinct smell of cleaning supplies and stale air.

“Oh, my poor baby, please be alright.” Zayn heard a female voice speak to his right and a hand grip his own. “Why didn’t you tell me these boys were bullying you?”

Zayn slowly began to open his eyes to find a blinding light directly in his eyes. He closed them and opened them again to find the light had dimmed incredibly.

“Zayn!” a young girl’s voice yelled to his right. He looked over and his younger sister Safaa jumped off of the chair she was sitting on and raced to jump on Zayn’s bed and into his arms.

Her weight on Zayn caused something to shift wrong in him and he let out a groan of pain. Safaa leaned off of Zayn and looked down at him in sadness.

“Oh baby,” Zayn’s mother said gently brushing the hair from his eyes and caressing his face. 

“Ah, Mr. Malik, I see you’re up and about. Now you have suffered a slight concussion and a broken arm and multiple bruises across your body but other than that you are fine.” A doctor said walking into the room. 

Zayn almost shot out of the bed at hearing he has a broken arm but looking down he realizes it is his left hand so he is fine. A gust of air shoots out of his lungs.

“Now you will be staying overnight for observation but can be released tomorrow.” The doctor says while looking at Zayn’s chart and looking at his vitals and everything. “But I recommend not going to school for the next two weeks for the bruises and concussion to heal properly and so that none of the students are your school can do this to you again.”

“We can do that.” Zayn’s mom says looking at the doctor. Zayn agreed with her because A) you don’t argue with his mom and B) he gets out of school so it’s kind of a win/win situation.

“Other than that a nurse will stop by in a few minutes to remove your IV and give you some pain killers.” The doctor finally said as he left the room. 

“Now why didn’t you tell me about the other boys at school?” His mother asked looking at him. “I could have done something to help.”

“I didn’t need help. They have never actually taken on the threat of beating me up.” Zayn lies. This isn’t the first time but the first time they didn’t stop and actually caused him pain to the extent of him ending up with some form of a doctor, which includes nurses.

“But them threatening you shouldn’t make you think they aren’t going to act on it.” Zayn’s mom said looking into her son’s eyes. Zayn could tell she was about to go into some spiel about threats when Waliyha, one of Zayn’s other sisters, let out a loud squeal. 

“What happened?” Zayn’s mom says looking at her in terror.

“One Day are about to go on BBC News to talk about their upcoming album and an opportunity for a few lucky fans to meet them!” She says as she looks around the room quickly.

She spots what she is looking for and leaps up and grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV to the BBC News channel. 

“Now Wal...” Zayn’s mom begins but is shushed by Waliyha before she can reprimand her daughter about squealing and such.

“They’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter is only Zayn is I wanted to separate the chapters and because I can. Sorry this is late but I had to do many other stuff with school but I'm going to try to write as much during Winter Break. So Liam's soon and yeah. I have to force myself to work out a schedule for writing.


End file.
